


【授翻】【贱虫】因为没有锁上窗户

by RiceDumpling04



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 吞精, 多重性高潮, 指交, 肛交
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceDumpling04/pseuds/RiceDumpling04
Summary: 说真的，这是Peter的错，他把窗户开着，趴着睡觉。我的意思是，讲真的，他在指望Wade做什么？他可不是圣人。





	【授翻】【贱虫】因为没有锁上窗户

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Because of Unlocked Windows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313779) by [MarbleAide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide). 



Wade偷偷溜进Peter的卧室时，已经是凌晨四点多了。严格意义上来说，他并不属于那里，他在地板上留下了血迹斑斑的脚印，但是，如果Peter不想让Wade这样进来，他就不会把窗户开着———至少Wade的思维是这样的，而且已经持续了一段时间了，亲爱的蜘蛛侠只把他踢出去过一次（好吧，还有他被网到地上的时候，但那些时候他还“在里面”，你看），所以Wade觉得没事。而且，男朋友就是这么做的，对吧？从技术上讲，他们也不是那么喜欢用这个词，尽管他们两人都没有大声说出来。他们亲吻、拥抱，有时如果Peter处于一种近乎死亡的奇怪情绪中，他们还会做爱。就像这样。这很接近男友，所以Wade采取了他能得到的。

不管是不是男朋友，Wade晚上喜欢溜进Peter的卧室。不过他很安静，不想把可怜的小Peter·Parker从睡梦中惊醒（他毛茸茸的头发，可爱的睡裤，枕头上有一小块口水，告诉Wade那一周他因为缺乏真正的睡眠而昏倒了，只是他筋疲力尽时太可爱了），他非常安静地脱下沾满血迹的制服，甚至把剑和枪都轻轻地放在蜘蛛侠的书桌上，然后拿起一条经Peter批准使用的毛巾，踮着脚尖去卫生间冲个澡。

实际上，他只是站在水花下，让水顺着他的身体流下来，把血迹和灰尘弄掉，直到它们流进下水道。直到那时，他才擦洗了一点，用掉了大量他喜欢和崇拜的沐浴露，因为它闻起来像Peter（显然，这是他的该死的淋浴露，讨厌鬼）。洗完澡后，他对自己的身体做了一次检查，确保所有的枪伤和其他各种各样的伤都很好地愈合了，然后他干净地走了出来，身上散发着像一只可爱的蜘蛛的气味，这样他就不会把更多的血迹弄到地板上，他总是在早上因为这个被骂。

现在，如果Wade是一个正派的人，而不是一坨狗屎，他会穿上他的制服（即使它仍然很脏），顺着他来时的路离开。如果Wade是个好人，他就不会在Peter床边停下来，低下头来注意到——

A）Peter·Parker趴着睡着了

B)像往常一样，他赤裸着上身，那些睡衣裤看起来像超级柔软的棉花，低低地搭在他的臀部上，在他睡觉的时候都扭成一团，现在紧紧地拉在他那漂亮的屁股上

C)街道上昏暗的灯光从窗户射进来，使Peter容光焕发

D)他们算是男朋友。有过性关系的男朋友。他是那种即使睡觉也不介意发生性行为的男朋友，因为他的屁股在那上面，那是应该被敬拜的宗教物品。

Wade可以继续他的思考过程，一直到Z，一直到数字，直到所有那些奇怪的符号，没有人真正知道它们的名字，除非它们是书呆子，在他无尽的诗歌和对Peter的赞美中，尤其是对Peter的睡颜，但这意味着他必须思考，而且，Wade·Wilson是一个实干家。一个行动派的男人和一个杀手，现在正对着屁股流口水。

好吧，是的，他脑子里的声音像往常一样有点争论，因为蜘蛛侠会为此杀了我们，而且他永远不会让他的窗户开着，而你已经毁掉了我们所拥有的最好的东西，所以为什么不现在就开始呢？但是Wade有时很善于忽视他们，尤其是在那些涉及Peter的时候。等到他把他们都关在门外，让他们安静下来的时候，Wade已经打定主意，跪在Peter的床上，把Peter的腿夹在一个合适的位置上，让他能俯下身去摸Peter的屁股。它更好看的时候是唯一一次当他穿着贴身的制服（是的，蜘蛛侠确实不穿内裤出门，Wade很自豪地发现了这一点），或者什么也没穿的时候，情况才会好一些，这正是他所看到的这个夜晚的结局。

Wade离那屁股这么近，心里有点高兴，他情不自禁地轻轻拍了拍那只穿着睡衣的朗姆酒，看着它被他弹来弹去。他等了一会儿；确定Peter已经睡熟了，然后再做一遍，一边做一边抑制住喜悦的尖叫。在那之后的第三次拍打对他来说是不够的，Wade很快就把Peter睡衣的腰带轻轻松松地垂了下来，让腰带正好搁在他大腿上的皱褶上，露出了Peter的屁股。亲爱的主啊，真是太完美了。

那乳白色的皮肤，似乎在夜晚的灯光下闪闪发光，没有斑点，丰满，一个完美的小泡泡屁股，来自于每天与犯罪作斗争的蜘蛛侠。那是Wade的，都是Wade的。

他如梦如幻地叹了口气，抑制住了刚才想用脸颊去蹭它的冲动，转而开始摸索。丰腴的双臀完美地贴合在他的手中，非常温暖，但当Wade用手指按压Peter的屁股时，双臀完美地陷了进去，在皮肤上下陷，过了一会儿，陷进去的部分呈现出一点红色，让皮肤慢慢褪回美丽的苍白。如果他觉得自己可以，Wade就会在屁股上打几下，这样他就能看到他的皮肤变得又性感又红，摸起来很烫，但是他还不想把Peter吵醒，所以一个人小声嘟囔了几声，继续弹下去，又捏了几下Peter的屁股来弥补。

这时，Peter还在睡觉，他唯一的反应是寒冷的空气让他的暴露的皮肤微微颤抖，还发出了一点咕噜声，他的手臂在枕头下移动着，轻轻地咂了咂嘴，半张脸埋在枕头里，打着呼噜。

Wade只是想捏捏他的臀部，看看他有多可爱——两边都捏捏——但是他没这么做。他在想别的事情。

比如，捧着Peter的臀部欣赏他可爱的小穴。它粉嘟嘟的，有点灰尘，非常干净，几乎没有汗毛，Wade喜欢它。非常喜欢它。如果允许的话，他会连续几个小时崇拜Peter身体的这一部分。现在，他还没有听到“不”这个词。

Wade动了动，把他的拇指压在他的穴口上，轻轻地按了一下，感觉它的弹性，现在是如此的放松，没有被拉伸——它有点反抗，但不是很无情地反抗，让Wade施加了大量的压力而没有下沉。

Peter又在床头移动了一下，Wade不由得停了下来，屏住呼吸，嘴里还在嘟囔着什么。他还没有坐下来，摊开四肢，张开双臂，欢迎雇佣兵继续走下去，他的腿就开始移动，把被遗忘的床单从腿上扔得更远了。当然，他是这么做的。

他的另一个拇指试探性地钻进Peter的小穴，把Peter的穴口撬开了一点，好让他柔软的粉红色内部露出一点。他的小兄弟一看到这一幕就开始悸动，因为他很清楚被那屁股夹得会有有多舒服。于是Wade撅着嘴嘟囔了一句“马上轮到你。”，然后继续看了又看，看他能在不做任何准备的情况下把那褶皱扩张开来。

过不了多久，Wade又想要更多，他流着口水，他的身体和脑子里的声音声音恳求他继续往前走，说他早晚得把Peter叫醒——顺便说一下，那孩子在发抖，他大概不会介意的，对吧？因为Wade更擅长判断——艹，他在踢的是谁？在这一点上，他并没有什么“更好的”或“判断”，他只是想让它听起来像是他小心翼翼地跨过了一些道德准则，然后会为自己的行为感到内疚，好吧，去他的，他会爱这非常明显的选择的每一秒钟，然后享受高潮后的余韵——Wade再次把双手放在Peter毛绒绒的脸颊上，让它们被拉扯。然后才开始张嘴。

首先发生的是Peter的身体抽搐。第二件事是Wade舔舐着，沉重地呻吟着，第三件事，也是最重要的一件事，是Peter突然醒了过来。

“什么……见鬼——W、Wade?”他的声音又软又湿，带着睡意，嘴里还嘟囔着Wade的名字，嘴里还带着这样的疑问，他所能做的就是发出哼声以减轻Peter的睡意——究竟是谁把舌头伸到他屁股里去了。（而且，说真的，如果有其他人这么做了，而Wade发现了这件事，他们肯定会在太阳升起之前被炸成碎片。）

哼声让Peter失去了平衡，他的手在身下尝试支起身，想要把失去平衡的身体恢复平衡身体，脸往枕头里埋了一会儿，他才重新控制住自己。Peter这次起来的时候气喘吁吁，他把身子凑得足够远，回头一看，脸涨得通红。

“哦，老天，Wade！你不能就这样——”Peter没有把话说完，因为Wade技术很好，显然真的很好，而且在做完之前，他是不会罢休的。

Wade正是这样做的：抬起头用他的舌头吸吮Peter的穴口，用舌头舔他的甬道，直到口水顺着他的下巴流下来，弄得他们又湿又粘。

他用力吻了很久才离开，使Peter的整个身子都弹起了一下。Wade往后一靠，Peter嘴里发出一声短促的哭声。雇佣兵舔了舔嘴唇，低头看了看Peter那灵巧的小穴，心里很高兴，因为他的穴口现在更红了，和Peter均匀的肤色相比，显得那么漂亮。

“Baby boy，你不知道你像这样柔软舒适地躺在床上是多么诱人，"Wade哼着小曲说，既然Peter醒了，就让自己在他的臀上亲了一下。他毫不迟疑地在Peter的臀部留下了一个小小的咬痕，把Peter吓得弹起来呻吟了一下。

“你从哪儿……你是从哪儿来的？”Peter气喘吁吁地问道，仍然试图用他昏昏欲睡的头思考。至少他还没有踢Wade的脸，这是一件好事。

“好吧，亲爱的，我从窗户进来冲了个澡，然后擦洗了一下，然后我看到你睡着了，你在月光下就像又浓又甜的朗姆酒，实在是太难抗拒了。他又咬了一下另一边的臀部，强调了这一点。这次Peter吃惊地弓起臀部往后退了退，Wade则跟着往前凑。哦。

“别担心你那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，Petey，我会好好照顾你的。”

“我的眼睛是棕色的，Wade。”

“是的。”他啧啧地说，一边转动着眼睛，一边把Peter的腿伸得更开。“在这个宇宙。”

Peter没有时间来回答这个令人困惑的问题，这倒不是说Peter真的会习惯Wade说的这些毫无意义的话，因为Wade把这一时刻又投入到舔舐和吮吸中去了，这一次Peter不怕让别人听到他的呻吟声。

那孩子的呻吟声和喘息声只会使Wade更想把他吃下去，使他更想看和听Peter在他身下满是精液的样子，现在听起来这是有史以来最完美的主意。所以，Wade非常平静地决定自己这么做。

“哦，shiiii——"Peter的声音完全消失了，变成了枕头上的一声低沉的呻吟，这时Wade决定把一根手指伸到他舌头旁边，口水滑过舌头够不着的地方，钻进他那狭窄的通道。

“是啊，是啊，就这样。”Wade咧嘴一笑，向后一靠，以便能真正看到动作，让他的手指有更大的活动空间。“来吧，Pete，我知道你可以放更多的东西进去。”他一把抓住Peter的臀部，用力抓住他，把他拉了起来，然后把他的身体撞回他的手指上，帮助这个可怜的男孩跟上节奏，待他自己跟上节奏然后他才能信任他，把他放开。“就这样，宝贝，让自己感觉好点。”

Wade咕咕哝哝地说着，一面用他那只现在空着的手往地板上一伸，小心翼翼地不让自己从跪着寻找腰带的姿势上摔下来。过了一两分钟，他又咒骂又抱怨，但很快他就找到了那样东西，他得意洋洋地把它拉了起来，在一个袋子里翻出了一小包润滑油，他现在总是随身携带着，以防那只善良的蜘蛛在哪天晚上变得欢闹。他很容易地用牙齿把包裹撕开，又一次抓住Peter的屁股，把里面的东西挤到Peter的穴口，看着它在冰冷的触碰下慢慢渗出、滑落。

“Wade—“

“别担心，别担心，只是让你更舒服些，别担心，别担心，”雇佣兵一边用手指把润滑油拿起来，一边迅速地让Peter安静下来。难过的是，不得不暂时移走一个，因为他暂时得把润滑油拿掉，但毕竟这是有道理的。他用两根光滑的手指很容易就把紧绷的肌肉圈压过去了，这里现在已经习惯这样的入侵了。

Peter舒展了一下身子，又用力向下压了压，低声呜咽了一声，但他一点也不反对，他抬起屁股，背靠在手指上，在某种程度上狠狠地回击他，弄得Wade眼睛无法离开那个把他吸进去的蜜穴。他出乎意料地把第三根手指加了进去，把它卷起来，准备再刺进去。Peter几乎瘫倒在床上，他抖得那么厉害，呻吟得那么厉害。

“Wade，Wade，老天，Wade，”Peter像恳求一样喊着他的名字，他听起来已经有点生气了，而且Wade也不是那么坏的一个人，不会对呼救声置之不理。

他用那只空着的手，伸手去抚摸Peter已经硬了的阴茎，用力地跟随着Peter屁股上的节奏抚摸着，他加快节奏，Peter的前端已经开始微微渗水。没过多久，Wade就得意地笑了，因为他知道Peter的这里太敏感了，即使是在睡梦中。他那粗糙的手没有给这位年轻的英雄带来任何希望。过了一会儿，他发出一声尖锐的呻吟，整个身体像弓一样绷紧了，射在了Wade的手里，顺着对方的手往下流，淌到他的床单上。

过了一会儿，他把手拿开，让Peter瘫倒在床上，整个过程让男孩气喘吁吁，再次筋疲力尽。可惜的是Wade还像小狗一样精力充沛地勃起。

“Oh, oh, oh！”他几乎叫出声来，扑倒在Peter身上，吻了吻他的后脖颈，又用鼻子蹭了蹭他的头发，还把他的老二蹭了蹭小男孩的后背，又蹭到了他的穴口。“你可真性感，Petey，你感觉真好，现在你这么放松，我可以轻松的进去了！”

在这句话还没有进入他的脑子，Wade就已经把自己从Peter的背上挪开了。他觉得自己的双腿又被拉开了，他弄明白了那个雇佣兵到底在说些什么。

“等等，什么？”Peter惊叫道，两只胳膊向上伸着，正好在Wade把他的阴茎推进去的时候，他抬起头来看了看，润滑剂在交合处起到了缓解作用。

这一次，他们俩都在呻吟，一个是由于不舒服和过度的性刺激，另一个是由于把他的小弟弟放进了他的非男友的紧致灼热的甬道中所带来的纯粹的快感。

“草, Wade, 滚开——“

“我知道，我知道，我在努力，我会的，别担心，”Wade在Peter耳边低声说道，完全不理会他到底想说什么。

如果Peter愿意，他可以把Wade扔下去。他有超强的蜘蛛力量，这在某些情况下是有帮助的，但现在Wade进入得很深，他尽最大的努力捅得更深，但Peter仍然没有采取任何行动把这个讨厌的神经病从他身上踢开，尽管他的甬道在每一次推力时发出了“太多了！”的信号。这让他感觉这几乎刺到了他的脊柱。Peter只是躺了下来，抓住枕头，拿了过去。

过了一段时间，情况好转了，他从不舒服的小声抽噎变成了舒服地呻吟声，痛苦又一次减轻为快感，Wade的阴茎一次又一次地撞进他的前列腺，他的臀部加快了速度，追逐着自己的解脱。现在Wade已经将近整整一个小时都在为难他了，捉弄Peter也不过到此为止，现在他终于如愿以偿了。

Peter那令人惊叹的泡泡屁股完美的把他容纳进去，紧紧地包裹住他的阴茎，恰到好处，温暖而柔软，涂了润滑油和肠液，看起来又漂亮又光滑。这可能是Wade有过的最接近宗教体验的经历，而且，真的，这是他唯一想要的。

当他进入得更靠里的时候，两人呻吟声越来越大，他的喉咙后部发出低吼声，仿佛要把Peter推进床垫里一样，试图在他来的时候尽可能深入蜘蛛侠的内部。在他下面，Peter穿着一半裤子，扭动着身子，感觉到Wade滚烫的精液把他灌满了。

当Wade把最后一声呻吟拖到沉默中去的时候，这种感觉似乎永远都不会消失，他们俩唯一一次都保持惊人的沉默是在高潮之后，Wade把他那半软的阴茎从Peter被操得嫣红的穴口里抽出来，让小男孩喘了口气。

只是，他应该更清楚些。Peter应该很清楚，事情不会那么容易过去的，但他放松了警惕，开始放松下来，依偎在床上，准备再次入睡。当他再次感觉到手指在他的屁股上时，他垂下的眼睛迅速睁开。

在Wade的舌头又一次压进他的身体之前，根本没有时间去抗议了，因为他现在又他妈被弄得又湿又热的了。他的抱怨在他的喉咙里变成了乱哄哄的噪音，不知道如何同时表达“太多”和“哦，该死的耶稣基督”的感觉。Wade根本就不听他的。

Wade的舌头尽可能地往里压，舔着他，舌头在他的肚子上打弯，在Wade给他施加压力之前的一秒钟，Peter才意识到他的意图。

“不，不，不，不，不。”他呻吟着，变成了一声尖叫，Wade努力的吮吸着他的甬道，Peter能感觉到他在用舌头收集精液的样子，他把舌头往后缩，刚够把精液吞下去，然后又马上回去，确保一滴也不掉。

然后他开始抽泣，他的身体感觉太快了，因为他的阴茎又开始变硬了起来，身体告诉它这是它应该做的。

“嘘，嘘，嘘，Baby boy，”Wade听到抽泣声时让他安静下来，一边舔着Peter的洞，一边吐出一些口水，然后滑了出去。“我只是把你清理一下，不想在你之前看起来这么漂亮的时候把你弄得一团糟。”他一边哼着歌一边回去工作，一边吮着，卷起舌头把留在Peter肚子里的液体都舔了出来，一边咂嘴一边继续呼吸。

Peter仍然没有把他推开，但他抓着枕头，手指关节发白，脸颊上湿漉漉的。他在发抖，现在在Wade手里显得那么瘦小。Wade又怜悯起来，摸向Peter的阴茎，使劲地揉了揉套弄着。这只会使这个男孩更加畏缩，他轻轻地打个嗝，但Wade越这么做，他的呻吟声就越大。

这一次，当Peter高潮的时候，突然变得安静，他的腿在Wade的手里颤抖着，和刚才相比，这已经射的很少了。直到那时，Wade才从Peter的双腿间探出头来，几分钟前他已经把Peter吃得干干净净了，他躺到了Peter身边，用他鲜红的嘴唇给了Peter一个吻

当雇佣兵再次拉起他的睡裤时，Peter的整个身体都在颤抖着。他爬上床亲吻他爱人的额头时，他深情地拍了拍他的臀部。

“你是史上最好的非男友，Petey，”Wade小声说，又在Peter的鼻子上亲了一下，然后准备收拾他的东西离开了。

“留下来，”他听见男孩嘟囔着，几乎是语无伦次地说，因为他那乱糟糟的棕色头发正试图把自己埋在枕头和床单下面。Wade觉得有人轻轻拉了一下他的胳膊，把他拉了回来，这只会使他大声的傻笑。

Wade蜷缩在Peter后面，把毯子拉到他们两人的身上，给他们掖好被子。

“下次，"Peter那温柔而又低沉的声音对他说道，他半睡半醒地抓住Wade的胳膊，想把它们搂得更紧些。“你再这样拉，我就踢你的屁股。"接着打了个呵欠，Wade不禁窃笑起来，然后用鼻子蹭了蹭Peter的耳朵。

“无论你说什么，Baby boy，无论你说什么。”

——END


End file.
